Tell Me Why
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Sonny Munroe was just your average teenage girl. But she hides a secret from the rest of the world : She was abused. Adopted from SonshineDays
1. Chapter 1

Sonny Munroe was just your average 15 year old girl. She was friendly, kind, considerate, cheerful and the envy of everyone. But she keeps a secret hidden from the rest of the world: She was abused.

From the mere age of five, she was kicked, slapped, punched and her 'father' did everything that he could think of to her. Her 'father' told her that it was just a game, and yet she believed her. His games got rougher as each day passed, until she realized that what he was doing to her was never a game. She was the game. She was his personal punching bag.

At the age of seven, she already knew how to treat her wounds due to her father's beatings. She also treated her mother's wounds because she too was abused.

And there was never a time where she was thinking about herself.

Sonny was walked home from school, fear building up inside her with every step she took. She walked up to the front door and took a deep breath, almost feeling the pain that will soon come. She opened the door and her father was nowhere in sight. She sighed in huge relief and walked to her bedroom. She closed the door and when she turned around, she saw her 'father' there with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey sweetie how was school?" her father asked in a sickly sweet tone, but his eyes were showing lies and deep hatred. She hated him with all her heart.

"It was good daddy." Lies. She did nothing else but lie. Her father stepped closer to her but she stepped back.

"You know what day it is, right?" she knew very well what day it was today. It was Wednesday. The day where she will be beaten up twice as hard than any other day. She gulped and nodded her head. Her father charged at her, kicking her shins, punching her in the stomach and everywhere else. He didn't hit her much in the face because he knew that people would get suspicious. Sonny was there on the floor, visibly shaking and almost unconscious.

"Serves you right for being born." He said to the girl with venom in his voice. He kicked her in the stomach one last time and spat on her. He turned around and left the room, as if nothing ever happened.

He was right. It would have been better if she was never born. Before she could do anything else, the darkness overtook her, hopefully forever.

* * *

**Okay, so this was SonshineDays's story, but I have now adopted it. So the first three chapters are her's and then I will begin to do my part. Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Much to Sonny's dismay, she finally regained consciousness the next morning. She tried her best to sit up but a sharp pain jolted her body with every move she made. She figured she had a few broken ribs, but she didn't care. She was just wondering why her father beats her.

She always thought of a father as helpful, loving and caring. He was supposed to be the one who checks under her bed for monsters, the one who kisses a scraped knee after falling down from the monkey bars, and the one who provides her with everything she needs.

But it was never like that for Sonny. He never acted to her like that, unless he wanted something. Monsters for her was never a problem, because there was a real life monster just across her bedroom. Scraped knees were nothing compared to her beatings, and he never did a single thing for anybody else except for himself.

Sonny barely ate, because her mother tends to forget cooking, and she was always too scared to come out of her room. They said she looked like someone who was no older than seven, because she was so small, and as thin as a stick. But she wasn't seven. She was already thirteen.

She groaned as the pain in her body intensified. She tried her very best to stand up but was only brought down by her weak legs. She fell down on her bed, letting out a small whimper. She decided that she was too weak to stand on her own, so she finally decided to call her mother.

"Mom?" Sonny cried out. She couldn't bear the pain she was feeling. She stopped crying the time she turned 10, because she knows for a fact that it will never do her any good. Her mother finally came into her room, a look of worry across her face. She spotted her wailing daughter on the bed, and she rushed to her, picking her up bridal-style.

"Honey, we're going to get that checked. You're gonna have to skip school today." Sonny's eyes widened like saucers. There was absolutely no way she could skip school today. And she learned that the hard way.

"Mom, I can't skip school today. I'm-"she was interrupted by the pain in her body. "I'm f-fine."

"You are in no shape to go to school today. Don't worry, sweetie. One day, we'll move out of this rat hole." Lies. Another lie that she was fold of hearing. Every time she was beaten bad, her mother always used those words. That was all her mother was. All words, no action. But still, Sonny still loved her because she was the only one she could trust.

Connie went downstairs, with Sonny in hr bruised arms. She saw Sonny's father sprawled on the kitchen floor with a bottle of liquor resting on his hand. From the looks of it, it was vodka and the bottle was almost empty. Figures.

She rushed to the car incase that Sonny's so called 'father' wakes up. She carefully buckled Sonny's seat belt for her and she rushed to the driver's seat. She drove to the hospital, occasionally glancing at Sonny who she was sure was having a hard time sitting up.

She unbuckled Sonny from her seatbelt and lifting her up in her arms bridal-style. She opened the doors and a few doctors immediately came rushing to her.

"What happened to her?" One doctor asked, taking Sonny from her mother and placing her on a gurney. Connie shot her an apologetic look. Sonny quickly got the hint, but frowned to herself, thinking that she'll never be able to escape her father's wrath.

"She got caught in an accident in her taekwondo class." She replied to the doctor slyly, lying though her gritted teeth. Knowing that she won't be able to defend herself from her mother's statement, she nodded her head.

"Mrs. Munroe, she looks like she has a few broken ribs. Make sure that you keep this compressed to her body at all times." The doctor exclaimed, giving the hot compress to Connie, then passing it to Sonny, who just stared at it as if it was an extra limb.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Sonny asked her mother who was still holding the compress, much to her dismay.

"Well, if you want your ribs to get better, you should keep this compress under your shirt at all times." Not wanting to disappoint her, she nodded and took the hot compress from her.

"And, if you feel any pain while you're in school, you should take some painkillers." She nodded once again, unable to speak.

They checked out of the hospital with Sonny trying to get comfortable with the hot compress under her shirt. Connie checked the time. 9:47 am.

"Sonny, do you still want to go to school? I'll just write a note to your teacher." Sonny nodded from the backseat, her arm over her stomach to keep the compress up. All of her things were in her locker, so she didn't need to bring a backpack to school.

They finally got to school, with Sonny whispering to herself,

"Tell me why he does this to me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bye Sonny. Be safe." Yeah right. As if she'll ever be safe. She forced out a small smile at her, which was something she hadn't done in years. Connie smiled at her daughter and drove away.

She walked through the empty corridor and went to her locker. She pulled out her two next subjects, English and Music. Her two favorites. She shut her locker and walked towards the classroom. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

She went up to the teacher's desk and gave the note to her teacher. She stood there, waiting for her teacher's reply.

"Sonny, are you ok?" Ms. Connor asked her, concern evident in her voice. No, she wasn't ok. She was miserable.

No. I'm not ok. I have been brutally abused by my father for 8 years. I'm far from ok. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I have to keep this compress though." she explained, lifting her shirt up to reveal a small part of her compress. Ms. Connor nodded in understanding and sympathy. Sonny walked to her seat, which was in front of Lucy.

"Sonny, are you ok?" Lucy asked from behind her. She tried her best to twist her body around but winced at the pain it was causing.

"I'm guessing that's a no." Sonny nodded facing front. Lucy was the only one who knew about her horrid father. She attempted to call the cops several times, but was always stopped by her best friend.

The class went on, until the bell rang, a huge relief to everyone. All of them got up from their seats, except for Sonny, who was struggling to get up. Lucy finally gave her a helping hand.

"Thanks." Sonny mumbled to her, making Lucy smile.

"You should really tell someone about your father." Lucy brought up, because she was as desperate as Sonny to make her agony stop.

"I told you, didn't I?"

"I mean besides me. You know, like the COPS!" she said, emphasizing the word cops. Sonny simply shook her head.

"You know that if I tell he'll kill me!" Sonny let out a frustrated sigh. "Let's just drop the subject, k?" Lucy just nodded, but was determined to stop her friend's suffering one day.

They got out of the classroom with Sonny's arm around Lucy's shoulders and her other hand around her stomach to keep the compress from slipping. They inched their way to their lockers until someone bumps into them. Head cheerleader Scarlett Johnson. She had an annoyed look on her face that said "What the heck? cc" Sonny clutched her stomach as the pain intensified inside her.

"Sonny, are you ok? Do you need your painkillers?" Sonny gave her a reluctant nod. Lucy gave her 2 pills and she chugged it down with half a bottle of water. Scarlett finally left because she already knew that she wasn't going to be noticed.

"Thanks." Sonny mumbled to her, giving back the water bottle. Lucy flashed a small smile at her.

The day went by smoothly, until the school day came to an end. The most dreaded time for Sonny.

"Sonny, do you want to sleepover my house?" Lucy asked her best friend while putting back her books in her locker.

"I'll ask my mom." She fished out her phone and dialed her mother's number. It rang a few times before it picked up.

"Hello?" A deep, husky voice said from the other line, slightly slurring the word. She knew that voice anywhere. It was her father. She quickly threw her phone against the wall and it shattered to pieces, but she didn't care. As long as she doesn't get to hear that scumbag's voice.

"I can't. I can't be late." Lucy nodded in understanding. Sonny walked through the doors and towards her house, hoping she won't get punished for hanging up on him.

She walked inside her room, and much to her dismay, he was there, a fake smile on his face, ready to fool anyone.

"Your mother said that you had a few broken ribs, am I right?" he said, stepping closer to Sonny. She was too scared to move. She just nodded her head.

"And a few minutes ago, you slammed the phone against the wall, am I right?" he stated, circling Sonny. She once again, nodded her head. She was unsure of the punishment that he was going to do to her, so she just shut her eyes, ready for anything he was going to throw at her. When the pain didn't immediately come, she slowly opened her eyes and she saw her father in front of her, smirking. Her eyes trailed down and saw a knife resting on his right hand.

"You are going to pay for everything you have done to me." She was confused. She never did anything, yet it was her fault that made her father do this to her.

"What did I do?" Sonny asked him, proud of herself that for the first time, she had defended herself. Her father's anger rose as his daughter talked back at him. Without any hesitation, he stabbed her once, twice, thrice on her right shoulder and once on her left arm. Sonny was overwhelmed with pain. She was still stable and conscious but pretended to collapse so he could finally leave.

He spat at her then turned around to leave the room, proud of what he had done. He strutted his way towards the kitchen to get some liquor. Typical.

Sonny struggled to get up since her right shoulder was badly bleeding. She finally got up and made her way towards her bathroom. She turned on the faucet and placed her shoulder under it, wincing in pain as the water hit her wounds. She watched the water turn red due to her blood. She quickly changed into a black long sleeved shirt and jeans. She escaped through her window and started walking towards her secret quiet place. A place where she could be alone, with no one to bother her.

She sat down under the tree, hugging her legs. Thoughts then started to rush through her head. What did she do to deserve this? She didn't do anything, yet it was all her fault. Why does she need to keep up living her psychotic father? Why didn't her mother divorce and move away from that man the second his fist hit her face? She was brought back from her thoughts because she heard shuffling in the bushes. She tried her best to stand up but failed miserably. A boy, about 2-3 years older that her appeared from the bushes.

"Please don't hurt me!" She yelped, shielding her face with her hands. The boy then inched slowly towards her, making sure not to scare her.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I promise." The day her father started beating her, she always had a hard time getting close to boys. But somehow, she believed him. She trusted him.

Sonny nodded, but was still cautious about him. He offered his hand to help her up and she reluctantly took it. The moment she stood up, she clutched her stomach in pain since she forgot her compress at home.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked her, squeezing the shoulder that was recently stabbed. He felt warm liquid and quickly withdrew his hand from her shoulder and saw blood trickling down his hand.

"We better get you to the hospital, quick." he exclaimed, lifting her up in his arms bridal-style and rushing to his car. For once, she felt completely safe and didn't actually have a reason to argue with him. He set her down on the passenger seat and he jogged to the other side.

"What is your name, by the way?" The boy asked her while buckling her seatbelt then buckling his own. Sonny wasn't feeling sunny so she decided to use her real name.

"Allison Munroe. And yours?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper."

* * *

**So, the next chapter will be my own. Don't forget to read and review! Oh, check out her other stories xP**

**Kelsey**


End file.
